


Return To Me

by puffpygmy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, jaime decides NOT to squander his seven season long character arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffpygmy/pseuds/puffpygmy
Summary: “You stupid, stupid fool,” he spat bitterly at the air, pulling back on the reins. They turned around and galloped right over the hoofprints they had just made.





	Return To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so irrationally upset at the blatant assassination of Jaime's character and subsequent blowing over of Brienne and their relationship that I needed to write something. Though this was supposed to be much longer (and hopefully will be eventually), I wanted to go ahead and put out something even remotely happy and heartwarming related to these two wonderful characters. <3

“You stupid, stupid fool,” he spat bitterly at the air, pulling back on the reins. He barely gave his mount time to slow to a trot before turning the horse’s head back around so sharply that he tossed his flared black nostrils into the air and slipped a hoof on the slick snow.

“Sorry, boy,” Jaime said as he nudged the horse’s belly with his heels, urging him forward, galloping right over the hoof prints they had just made.

\---

Brienne stood in the dim light of a flickering torch just as he had left her, her arms wrapped around herself and her head bowed towards the ground. He felt in equal parts heartbreak and utter fury towards himself for reducing her to this. Not a single soul was allowed to bring Ser Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms, to tears. Jaime suddenly couldn’t process a coherent thought, and found himself dismounting before his horse came to a complete stop. Making quite a trip over himself in the process, he was halfway across the courtyard before Brienne lifted her head at the commotion. Her glistening blue eyes widened in astonishment just as he all but barreled into her, weaving his fingers into her short hair and burying his face in her robe.

“Forgive me. Please, forgive me,” his muffled voice beseeched her. He felt Brienne’s body tense for barely a moment before she melted almost imperceptibly, allowing her head to nestle into his neck but keeping her arms tightly around herself - one last barrier to protect herself. Jaime pulled back just enough so that he could look into her eyes. They were rimmed red from crying and his fingers met dampness as he cradled her face in his hand.

“I didn’t realize until I was riding away from you, leaving you here, that I had just made the worst mistake of my life.”

“Never again-” he paused, and his jaw clenched as his voice broke with the eruption of emotion in his chest. “Never again will I leave you. I vow to stand by your side for as long as you will have me.”

He couldn’t help but touch his thumb to her bottom lip as her eyes darted between his, her beautifully expressive face showing him every emotion warring in her heart.

“You’re a fool, Jaime Lannister.”

“I am.”

Brienne took a trembling breath. “And you love me.”

“I do.” He swallowed, let the ghost of a smile lift the corners of his mouth. “I love you.”


End file.
